


An Unexpected Day

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: Aiden意外的一天。





	An Unexpected Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vandring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandring/gifts).



风城的夏季多雨，但这并不会拦住人们忙碌的步伐，即使突如其来的暴雨让马路上堵得不可开交，路上该有的车还是一辆不会少；即使前面的红绿灯处发生了车祸，还有一个身穿风衣的身影举着枪朝小巷子里冲去——好吧，芝加哥人民见得多了不是吗，那个大名鼎鼎的私法制裁者，总在不同时间出现在城市的不同角落，像今天他们所看见的一样匆匆跑过，然后第二天新闻就会报道又一则稀奇古怪的新闻。  
今天的Aiden Pearce格外忙碌，总是有新的潜在犯罪在手机上跳出来。暴风暴雨的不好好呆在家里出门犯罪是个什么理，Aiden不懂，他也懒得去想；他只是得做好他自己的事情。  
Aiden从车里钻出，踱着步站到街角。路过的人眼里看来，这只不过是又一个沉迷手机的中年男子，但实际上他盯着的是手机上不断切换的监控摄像头。Aiden眉头紧皱，今天的不同寻常未免太不同寻常了一点。  
屏幕切换到小巷里的一个摄像头，几个肉眼可见的强壮男人将一个皮夹克男子团团围住。市中心的罪案性质并不会与周边地区有任何不同，不过一起不常会在市中心发生的抢劫案罢了。Aiden模糊地想道。  
他收起手机，拉低帽檐戴上口罩，蹑手蹑脚地走向巷子深处。男人悄悄将自己藏在几个板条箱的阴影里，透过缝隙悄悄观察着那帮人。雨水倾泻在地面上，Aiden甚至可以看出被围堵的皮夹克正在雨水里捂着胳膊瑟瑟发抖。乘人之危？这就有点过分了。  
事情的发展却远出乎他的意料。围堵的男人中为首的向前一步，用像是害怕所有人听不见的洪亮嗓音说：“Alex Mercer，你看看你还有什么路可退？”很好，看起来不是劫财而是寻仇。Aiden伸到怀里掏枪的手又收了回来。这些绝不是什么普通的街头恶霸，而是训练有素的特工。也难怪他们的档案会看上去残缺不全，却又做得少有破绽。也许这就是那个Alex Mercer的档案只有除了一个简单的名字，再无其他的原因。因此Aiden觉得，他最好等到事态有所变化时再施展行动。  
“哼，有本事就上啊，看看到时候是谁会被撕成碎片。”那个名叫Alex Mercer的男子扯出一个勉强的笑容，但就算是个普通路人都能看出来他已经在逞强了。  
不知那群男人在忌惮什么地面面相觑，Aiden心里的困惑又多增添一分。为首的男人继续用他那洪大的嗓门喊道：“上啊，怕什么，他早被注射了一针血清，还是说你们带的不是白光子弹吗？”  
在最边缘的两个男人向前迈出一步时Aiden就已经作出了行动。  
他不知道这群人有什么恩怨，更不知道他们口中的黑光病毒、血清和白光子弹是什么，但他的直觉告诉他，他应该去救那个叫Alex Mercer的男人。  
枪口的火光闪过，随着几下轻微的噗噗声，刚站上前的几个黑衣男子痛苦地捂着膝盖倒下。为首的彪形大汉如临大敌，惊恐地四处张望，然而Aiden早已从刚才的板条箱后撤到了另一边皮卡的阴影里，熟练地换弹、射击；毫无防备的众人还没来得及拔出武器就已经痛苦地倒在地上。  
“跑啊！”Aiden对于那位黑色皮夹克男子的无动于衷感到恼火又奇怪，虽然这本就是不怎么正常的一天，但任何一个正常人在遇上这样的状况的第一反应都会是逃跑；即便他刚才是有所忌惮，现在所有围攻他的黑衣男子全都被一个黑暗中的枪手击中膝盖倒在了地上，Aiden以为他至少会有所动作，但那个男人没有，他只是像傻了一样呆呆站在原地，毫无动静。  
“你被雨淋傻了吗？”Aiden按下心中的怒火，拉上口罩，一个箭步冲上前，给了躺在地上挣扎的黑衣头领膝盖另一枪，他隐隐约约知道，他这回即将惹上一个更大的麻烦，而这个麻烦正站在暴雨中，对眼前发生的一切无动于衷。  
“……谢谢。”那个男人脸色惨白地抬头看了Aiden一眼。  
“不客气，你最好的感谢方式就是赶紧离开这里，离开这些——”他指指地下痛苦地捂着膝盖的几个人，“——这些你带来的麻烦。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“等等，什么？”Aiden不明所以地看着那个男人闭上眼睛，像舞台上过于夸张的滑稽剧演员一般缓缓倒在了地上。  
很好，这下麻烦更大了。

Aiden把那名皮夹克男子半扛半扶地拖进汽车旅馆时那个老板古怪地看了他一眼，他只是摇摇头示意老板不要声张。这是整个芝加哥少有几个他可以信任的人之一，不仅因为他是这个城市的私法制裁者，也是因为在这个城市，没人会对救了自己和全家人性命的恩人不尊不敬。  
他把皮夹克男子丢在床上，毫不意外地发现对方的体温高得惊人。  
有的时候他真的是恨死了收拾这些烂摊子。Aiden一点都不想处理除了暴力犯罪之外的事，还好他的手机够给面子，这个时候偏偏不跳出来别的潜在犯罪，逼着他不得不专注于旅馆床上这个他刚捡回来的麻烦。  
私法制裁者在自己的医疗储备里翻找了半天，好容易才翻出一瓶几乎过期的阿司匹林。无可奈何，藏身处太多的缺点之一就是不能保证每处都时常有充足的后备物资供应。  
“醒醒，吃药。”Aiden尽量言简意赅，试图推醒躺着的男人。  
被称作Alex Mercer的男人勉强地从床上支撑起自己，推开Aiden递过来的水，直接接过药片干吞了下去。  
这种时候了还逞能。Aiden在心里翻了个白眼。  
“如果你想休息一会，请便，房卡在床头柜上……”Aiden的话说到一半就被半躺着的男人打断：“我是Alex Mercer，你应该已经知道了；你的名字，我想想，是Aiden Pearce吗，芝加哥的私法制裁者？”  
“没错。”Aiden有些惊讶，这个陌生人能在如此虚弱的状态下快速作出如此精准的判断，果然不是等闲之辈。尽管他的名字在芝加哥大大小小的电子屏幕上出现过无数回，仍有人在被他从一起潜在犯罪里拯救的时候张口就是“Adrian Pierced！”有些时候Aiden简直有那么一点点觉得不救那些人会比较好。  
“既然你已经从芝加哥的电子屏幕上知道了我的事迹，不如讲讲你为什么会出现在这里吧，档案干净得不像话的Alex Mercer？”Aiden看似随意地问着，实际手已经伸进大衣口袋握紧了1911的枪柄。  
“那要看你相不相信我的故事了。”

Aiden沉默地在狭小的房间里踱步，双手仍插在大衣口袋里。Alex猜到，私法制裁者还在思考要不要直接朝他脑袋上开一枪来验证他言辞的可信度。  
“你可以朝我脑袋直接来一枪，我不介意的。”Alex看似轻描淡写地讲道。  
Aiden终于停下了自Alex开始讲述自己的经历以来就一直没有片刻休息的脚步。他依然眉头紧锁地望向Alex：“为什么信任我？”  
“嗯……你指哪方面？”  
“我是说，为什么如此信任地告诉我你的经历，不怕我把你上交给黑色守望吗？”Aiden终于有了些许放松的姿态，双手从口袋里拿了出来。他拖出一把椅子在Alex面前坐下，后者仍看似虚弱地半靠在两个枕头上。  
“第一，以我现在的状况，并不适合和任何人作对，”Alex自嘲似的勾起嘴角，“第二，从你救下我这一点来看，我应该对我的救命恩人坦诚一点。”  
“不够充分。”Aiden那双绿色的眼睛仍紧盯着床上的男人。  
“好吧，总而言之，介于我被这群从未见过的人注射了一针白光血清，失去了我的大部分能力，我希望得到你的帮助，”Alex顿了顿又补充道，“本来我被这个从天而降的组织追杀时就打算寻求帮助，你正好就这么出现在我眼前救了我，随机应变罢了。”  
“所以找上我是个巧合咯？”  
“是也不是，毕竟我在各个新闻报道里对你印象深刻，”觉得自己的状态有所好转的黑光病毒又坐得直了一点，“而且你知道的，外面流言挺多；虽然我不能完全确定哪部分是完全真实的，哪部分又是彻底虚构的，但我知道，你是个很有能力的黑客和收尾人，这就足够了。”  
“既然你已经知道我是个收尾人，那这项委托的收益又是什么呢？”狡猾的狐狸眯起他的眼睛打量着病毒。  
“我以为你还需要时间相信我的故事。”Alex明显对于Aiden接受得如此之快而感到惊讶。  
“这里可是芝加哥。我见过的奇奇怪怪的东西多了。”  
“那我也是‘奇奇怪怪的东西’之一了？”Alex想开个玩笑。  
“说正事。”而Aiden明显不想笑。  
“好吧，收益，我想你不缺钱，呃，我可以协助你解决犯罪问题？至少短时间内可以……毕竟我现在‘流落在外’，”Alex眼里闪过狡黠的光芒，“不过，难道你就对于这群来路不明的人感兴趣吗，毕竟他们可是在芝加哥的地盘上肆虐。”  
“你有点说服我了。”Aiden不得不承认最后一个问题有较高的严重性。  
“如果你不介意的话我们现在就可以开始行动，时间紧迫……我也不能完全确定白光子弹在长期会不会有什么未知的副作用。”黑光病毒勉强地扯起自己的嘴角，露出一个不那么好看的苦笑。  
“那你对这些人有什么了解吗？”  
“我只能说，即使他们手上的武器是我很熟悉的，但我对这群围堵我的人一无所知，”Alex耸耸肩，“我只记得他们衣服上的表示，一个类似三角形的，我可以画给你看。”  
“……我有印象。”Aiden看了那个图标一眼，立刻转向他的电脑，快速敲打出一个个字母和符号。  
“他们是谁？”Alex抬起半个身子看着那些不属于他认知范围的代码，又重重倒了回去。  
“第三方，”Aiden放在键盘上方的手顿了一下，“真有趣，表面上他们和黑色守望毫无关联。”  
“第三方？到底是谁？”  
“一家名叫Abstergo的公司。”Aiden抱臂靠在那把简陋又不舒适的椅子的椅背上，“我曾经和他们，呃某种意义上，打过交道。”  
“可以想象是什么样的交道。”Alex半讽刺半真心地说，可惜此刻Aiden耳朵里只能接收到前者。  
“请注意是我刚刚救你于水火之中，我平时的委托是什么应该不难联想？”Aiden皱眉道。  
“我并没有贬低或类似的意思。”Alex举起双手缴械投降。他没必要在一个对于自己很陌生的城市里惹毛一个对这个城市了如指掌的人，更别提他刚刚救了自己的命。  
还有就是，再次被注射白光病毒的他，现在只是半个普通人罢了。  
“我想我们该去会会Abstergo的芝加哥分部。”Aiden突然下了决定。  
“这么突然？”Alex一时反应不过来。  
“Abstergo医药，研究所就在芝加哥郊外。”Aiden指着屏幕上的图片。“怪不得你在芝加哥被通缉。”  
“我还以为你对芝加哥的所有皮毛都很了解呢。”Alex在床上坐直，十指交叉撑在膝盖上，歪头打量着Aiden。  
“这就是问题所在，”Aiden眼里满是困惑，“一般医药公司都乐于宣传自己的药物和杂七杂八的产品，但这家公司，我连它的新闻都很少听到。低调得未免过于不正常了。”  
“很好，我们现在就可以去探探路。”Alex的语气仿佛刚刚面色惨白躺在床上的那个人不是自己一样，引来了私法制裁者见了鬼一般的眼神。  
“这是个玩笑吗？还是你脑子真的已经烧坏了？”  
“我是认真的，”黑光病毒的眼神前所未有的严肃，虽然他内心也在为私法制裁者的表情有些窃喜，“好吧只是直觉告诉我最好不要拖太久，”也想趁早见识一下芝加哥私法制裁者的能耐。他把最后半句话咽在了肚子里，又另外补充，“况且，说不定这回他们加强了白光病毒，而我需要更大剂量的黑光才能恢复原状。”  
眼前的收尾人稍一迟疑，点头同意了对方的提议。  
“给我十分钟找出建筑蓝图。”

结果芝加哥的堵车耗费了他们几倍之于黑进对方系统的时间。  
“你不是私法制裁者吗！为什么不动动手指黑掉红绿灯冲过去？”  
“因为我不想还没到敌方的据点就开始被警车追捕！”驾驶位上的收尾人毫不客气地吼回去。  
“看来太出名也不算件好事？”副驾的病毒不依不饶地说着风凉话。  
“闭嘴，否则到时候我找到了解药也不给你。”Aiden白他一眼，车里总算安静下来。

Abstergo医药的位置正好俯瞰小半个芝加哥，Aiden把汽车停在几丛灌木后，两人默契地一言不发下了车。  
“芝加哥是个很美丽的城市。”看着山脚下流动的车灯，Alex不由得开口。  
“大多数城市表面上看起来都很美丽。”Aiden对于对方的夸奖并不感冒。  
Alex皱皱眉，没说什么，跟着Aiden走向一侧的小门。这时突然警铃大作，两人一时间愣在当场，只见一个灰白色运动衫，兜帽帽檐拉得过低，让Alex怀疑他是不是能看清脚下路的人冲了出来。  
“嗨，两位好。虽然你不认识我，芝加哥的私法制裁者，Aiden Pearce，但我要请你帮一个忙，带我离开这里。”  
旁边的Alex带着点敌意地望着这个莫名其妙的兜帽男，上下打量着他。  
“还有Alex Mercer！很遗憾没能在曼哈顿就和你见面！”  
这回轮到Aiden怀疑地看着Alex了。  
“总而言之，我们先离开这里好吗，Abstergo的人要追来了。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”芝加哥的私法制裁者开始为这过于不寻常的一天头疼了。  
“呃，直觉？也许还有我手上的黑光病毒。”男人晃了晃手上密封的玻璃瓶，里面确实有一管可疑的黑色物质。  
Alex和Aiden对视一眼，姑且达成了相信眼前这个兜帽男的共识。  
“啊，差点忘了介绍自己，我叫Desmond，Desmond Miles。”


End file.
